


A Penny for your Thoughts

by Myiuri, Oddcompass



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Creampie, Creampie eating, Cunnilingus, Desire, Dry Humping, Embarrassment, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Idk how to describe it omfff sorry, Mind Projection, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Mind Projection, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Teasing, it’s all consensual in the end tho dw, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myiuri/pseuds/Myiuri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: When he looked up and came face to face with you, however, he startled and opened his mouth to mumble an apology. What came out instead was a surprised squeak of your name as sensual images flashed across his mind.———In other words: You give Levi what you both want, and eventually Belphie, too.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	1. Levi

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joint work between me and Myiuri! Her chapter will be added soon and it’ll be for Belphie!
> 
> We hope you all enjoy! Thank you for reading.

The day went by like any other for Levi. Skipped school to stay home and play games, watch anime, and try to draw a little bit. He did do some schoolwork just so Lucifer wouldn’t be too furious with him. It was a good day for him. 

Up until dinnertime, that is.

It was Satan’s turn to cook for everyone, which meant a healthy, yet still delicious meal. Levi was greatly looking forward to it, even if Satan rejected his idea to have the dessert be in the shape of Ruri-chan’s face. He didn’t even want to make anything into the shape of her sceptor either! 

Despite the minor setback there, he sat cheerily at the table, tapping away to a rhythm game on his phone. He was a bit early, but a few others were already there. He didn’t pay them much mind, too engrossed in what he was playing to care.

“Evening, Levi,” a voice spoke, a gentle touch to his shoulder. 

In his distracted state, he didn’t think to consider who it was and turned initially to tell whoever it was not to distract him. When he looked up and came face to face with you, however, he startled and opened his mouth to mumble an apology. What came out instead was a surprised squeak of your name as sensual images flashed across his mind. 

It was clear as day in his head how he was able to see you reached down and kiss him hungrily in front of all his brothers, how your hands would cup his face. He melted into your touch there, whined for you in your mouth for more. 

Then his phone rang out, the familiar sound of losing his game bringing him out of his reverie. He blinked up at you rapidly while you only gave him a curious glance in return. Before you could question his odd behavior, he turned from you, burying his face back into his phone, lips sealed tightly.

You stood by his chair for a moment that felt like forever before you finally walked away to your seat. Even after you sat back down, conversing quietly with Belphie, his mind couldn’t stop reeling over what he just thought about. It wasn’t uncommon for him to think of being with you in whichever way he could, but it’s never been so _vivid_ before. He just knew his face was a little red with the what he had thought. Thankfully, his brothers didn’t question his behavior since Satan finally came out, plates of food balanced perfectly on his arms.

Everyone dug in, but he was finding it hard to think properly. He couldn’t get the thought of you out of his head no matter how he tried. The scene from earlier just seemed to keep progressing to the point where you had your hand down his pants, massaging his length and making him moan for you. It was embarrassing to think such things with you sitting directly across from him. Every time he would look up with the urge to see you, you’d lock eyes with him and he’d see even more scenarios. 

He could barely keep himself under control. He was starting to get hard, imagining you sitting atop the table with your legs spread to taste. In his mind, you gripped his hair and tugged, easily getting him where you both wanted to be. He could practically hear your moans reverberate in his head as he ate you out, your legs clamping around his head to keep him there. 

His hands were shaking, face as red as a beet. He knew they were staring at him, questioning why he was acting stranger than normal. He barely spoke through the meal, barely ate. He saw out of the corner of his eye as Beel reached for his plate and Levi decided to just hand it to him. He couldn’t think of anything but you, your face, your tits, your pussy. He could see you bare before him clear as day as you commanded him to undress, too. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about it? He felt like he was spinning out of control. His cock was so hard in his pants that it ached for relief, for the feel of you in any way he could get. 

He chanced another glance up, lips wobbly and head dizzy with images of you. You caught his eye again and he fell apart, a half moan, half groan caught in his throat.

“Levi, are you—“ 

“I-I have to go! Now!” He cut you off, bolting from his seat so quickly he almost fell over trying to get away. He slammed the dining room door shut behind him, legs feeling like jello as he ran.

He had to get away. Had to run away from his thoughts. If he got away from you, maybe they’d stop?

That wasn’t how it worked, as he soon found out. Even as he stumbled up the stairs his mind kept rotating around you. His cock was throbbing in his pants as he finally made it up the stairs.

“Levi!”

“Who—“

He whipped around to see you running up the stairs. He couldn’t read your expression but when you looked up to catch his line of sight with yours he outright moaned. 

“L-Leave me alone!” He called, scrambling to his bedroom door.

He nearly fell over with the force he used to yank open then slam his door. It was excessive, the bang ringing throughout the hall. He didn’t care, though. His mind was too preoccupied with the version of you that suddenly plagued his head. 

Without thinking, he yanked his pants down enough to free his cock, fisting himself tightly. He moaned loudly as he started to stroke himself, closing his eyes to let the fantasies roll over him. 

A loud knock resounded on the door behind him and he flinched but didn’t stop what he was doing. He muffled a moan behind his hand as you called out to him. This is wrong. This is wrong, wrong, _wrong!_ He shouldn’t be doing this while you were on the other side of the door, asking to see him. It shouldn’t excite him to know you were seperated from him by a door, more than likely able to hear how he jerked himself off. Yet, his lust only increased as you called for him again.

“Levi! I know what’s bothering you.”

“N-No, you don’t!” He answered back, barely holding back his lewd noises. “Leave me alone!”

“Open the door, Levi.”

He didn’t respond, only gripping his cock tighter as he started to thrust into his fist. His precum has spread all over his hand, the slick sliding sound just as defeaning in his ears as your voice was. His mind conjured up the vision of you forcing him to the ground, your round ass facing him as you slammed your dripping pussy onto his cock. He choked on a whine, feeling his orgasm trying to approach even as you tried to force the door open.

“Let me in, Levi!”

He felt his knees want to buckle, panting through his open mouth. He felt overwhelmed, hot, as if you were burning him from the inside out. You kept calling to him, resulting in his mind to see more visions of you.

He wrenched himself from the door and half tucked himself into his pants. He went to turn and open the door but you had already burst through, slamming it closed behind you.

You looked a little frazzled when you first came in, but then your eyes landed on his disheveled state. You straightened up, smirking at him in a way that left his knees so weak he toppled over to fall onto his ass. He brought his knees in towards each other, cock pressing uncomfortably against his pants. He reached his dirtied hand up to you, not sure if he was warding you off or wanting to touch you. 

He felt powerless under your heavy gaze, as if you stripped him of all his strength. He could do nothing but watch as you walked into his personal space then squatted down. You brought your face so close to his that he could feel your breath fanning across his nose and cheeks.

He knew he was trembling, body quaking and mouth opening and closing. He couldn’t think of anything to say, feeling a tad stupid. Here you were, the subject of practically all his fantasies and the reason he was so horny in the first place, in his face. Yet, his mouth formed no words while his mind brought even more vivid images of you to him.

“ _Le-vi-a-than_ ,” you whispered the syllables of his name in a tone that brought a shameful moan from his throat.

“What did you do to me?” He whimpered pathetically, eyes not able to stay on yours for too long. “I can’t stop. You’re in my head.”

His eyes landed on your lips, watching as they spread into a near sadistic smile. Suddenly a hand was on his cheek, pushing until his gaze was forced to stay on yours.

“I made it obvious, didn’t I?” You giggled but the sound wasn’t sweet. “I’ve been sending those thoughts your way.”

“S-S-So it was y-you...” he trailed off, jumping when your fingers slid down to touch his neck. “I-It’s your fault.”

“You liked it though, didn’t you, Levi?” 

He found himself nodding before he could help it. He had thought of you like this before, but now he wondered if it was you that put those thoughts in his head. You couldn’t have sent them all. Besides, he had been thinking of you in this way since before the contract was made. So, even if he wanted to blame you, his attraction was there first.

“Now,” you suddenly got closer, causing Levi to stumble onto his back. “Why don’t we turn our fantasies into reality?”

You had crawled over top of him and he had nowhere to go. Your face was so close, your lips inching closer and closer to his until they finally touched. He gasped at the contact, kissing you back and clawing at the floor. Every touch felt like fire through his veins, yet it all felt like a dream to him. 

You were kissing him, tongue slipping into his mouth as he let you do as you pleased. Should he pinch himself? It felt so surreal to be underneath you, tasting your tongue and feeling the heat radiate off of your body. His cock was aching so badly for you, for relief. He couldn’t think straight, mind foggy with desire and your lewd images. 

You pulled back from the kiss and he saw the string of saliva that connected you together, how it got thinner until it snapped in half. Somehow, looking up at you with your tongue peeking out from between your pretty lips is what finally broke him.

He rolled his hips up, hoping to get even just a feel of you. “Please, I need you!” He begged, feeling so close to losing his mind. “Take me. Fuck me like you want! _Please!_ ”

“Oh, what’s this? Begging so soon?” You laughed and he whimpered, cock twitching. “I’ll fuck you, Levi, but you have to be patient.”

“But—“

You shot him a piercing stare and it was enough to shut him up. You smiled brightly after. “Be good and stay put.”

You stood above him and began to strip yourself of your clothes. The sight of your body being bared to him was _so sexy._ He couldn’t stop from reaching a hand down to his cock to squeeze. He moaned at the feeling, watching as your breasts bounced after being released from your bra. You smirked down at him, turning to bend over until your ass was all that he’d seen. You swayed your hips as you pulled your pants and panties down, revealing your bare ass and pussy to him. 

“Ah, _fuck!_ ”

Levi came in his pants, face hot red in embarrassment of cumming so early. He couldn’t help it, however. Just seeing you get naked—the first person he’s ever seen get naked in front of him—was too much. He couldn’t hold out and shot spurt after spurt of hot cum in his pants. He covered his face as he spamsed and moaned, not able to stop for a short while.

“You just came, didn’t you?” You turned to him, a wide smile on your face. “I didn’t think you were going to do that so quickly.”

“I-I’m sorry! You’re just so h-hot and—“

“Get undressed.”

He startled for a moment, staring up at you. Then you repeated yourself more harshly that time and it spurred him into action. He yanked his shirt off and tossed it somehwere random. He kicked off his shoes and socks, then pulled his pants and boxers off. There was cum on his still hard cock. 

Your eyes roved over him with a pleased smirk. Your hand then went to his cock, squeezing and pumping him. His body jerked, hips twitching at the sudden pleasure. 

“ _P-Please!_ ” he moaned out with a stuttered breath. “I just came! I’m sensitive!”

“That’s how I like it,” your reply was quick, as if expecting him to say that. “Besides, you said you wanted me to fuck you however I want. That’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

You brought your now soiled hand to your lips, making sure to keep eye contact with Levi all the while. You sucked his cum off of your fingers, making a show by moaning and licking them all over. You kept doing it until all the cum that was left was swallowed down by you. 

“Now, Levi,” you leaned back, spreading your legs wide to give him a show of your pussy. You were glistening, the wet sound of you spreading yourself going straight to his cock. “Make me cum.”

Without a second thought, he scrambled to be between your legs. The scene of you forcing his head between your legs in the dining room came back to him and he whimpered, wanting to make it real. He swiped a bold lick past your folds and all the way up. He felt your clit under his tongue when you gasped, a hand going to his hair.

“Suck my clit, Levi,” you commanded, gripping his blue locks tightly. “Yeah, make me proud.”

He focused on your clit like you instructed, sucking it into his mouth and sealing his lips around it. He moaned at the taste of you filling his mouth as he sucked and licked, popping off occasionally to dive back in. He tried to emulate the way he saw it in hentai, making sure to keep his pace fast and strong. He wanted to make sure you came, even if that meant staving off his own pleasure. He loved hearing you gasp and moan as he ate you out, the sounds making his cock jump. 

Your hips started to grind on his face, both of your hands in his hair to keep him pulled close to you. “ _Yes_ , Levi! Don’t stop until I cum.”

He wasn’t going to. He swirled his tongue around your bud as he sucked hard, fingers gripping your hips. He wanted more of your taste, of your scent, of you. He wanted you in any way he could possibly have, even if that meant eating you out for as long as it took.

“Like that, baby! _Like that!_ ”

Then your legs clamped around his head, your breathing crescendoing into a loud moan. Your hips kept rollling against his face so he kept pleasing you, not stopping until your orgasm waned and you dropped your legs from his head.

“You did so good, Levi,” you praised, sitting up, and he beamed at your words. “And having all my cum on your face is a good look.”

He licked his lips, feeling almost like an anxious puppy when you made your way back over to him. You pushed him until he was on his back again, straddling your hips and hovering over his cock. Fuck, you looked so good above him like that. It was like you were meant to top him, to take charge and make him beg for you. He couldn’t stop the wobbly smile that spread across his lips as he shyly stared up at you. He wasn’t sure why he was smiling, perhaps it was nerves. Whatever it was, you gripped him by the cheeks, squishing them with your fingers.

“You’re enjoying it so much you’re going to smile unabashedly about it?” You swiped your core over the tip of his leaking cock, laughing cruely when you didn’t let him in. “Just how horny can you be?”

“So horny!” He whined, hands wanting to grip his shirt but unable to. “I want you so bad.”

“How badly?” 

“So bad it hurts.”

You smiled down at him. “Is that, so? I’m not convinced.”

“How do you want me to convince you? I-I’ll do anything!”

You leaned down to his face. “Beg.”

“Please, slam your pussy down on my cock! It’s all I want. It’s all I can think about. Please, fuck me until I can’t take it anymore! Just, _pleaaaaah!_ ”

His begging was cut off by you doing as he asked for and slamming down on him, causing him to practically wail his pleasure out. The feel of your pussy engulfing him was something he could never imagine. It was an unique and all consuming feeling. It was one that left him breathless as you started a fast pace, bouncing.

He didn’t know how to act, didn’t know what to think. His body felt as if it was going to be swallowed up by the pleasure and he wanted it to. He planted his feet on the ground, wanting to meet your thrusts. He threw his head back as he bucked up into you, feeling your hands pressing onto his chest for balance. 

“Tell me how I feel,” you panted, bringing your face to his to plant kisses on his jaw. 

“So g-good! You’re better than my hand!” He was already getting close, though he didn’t want to stop. “Better than a toy. Better than my fantasies!”

It was embarrassing to say such things but being so lost in the wet heat of your pussy made him feel just a little shameless. He felt you squeeze around him and he twitched, cock jumping in response. That was it. He was going to lose it. He was gonna lose himself and never be found again, too busy drowning in the feel of your pussy around him. 

He was close to cumming again. He could do nothing but moan his pleasure as you kept riding him, glancing down every so often to see your breasts bounce. He could even see how he disappeared inside you, the wet squelching sound adding to his arousal. He wanted to hold on for you and make sure you came again but he was already on the brink. Your hands came up to his neck, not squeezing but it was apparently enough.

The vision of you choking him flashed in his head when your eyes met and he fell over the edge. He came for a second time, spilling his cum into you. You kept riding him throughout it, playing furiously at your clit until you also came. He felt your walls fluttering around his cock, milking him until he was spent. He shook underneath you, hands resting on your thighs.

Levi watched as you sat up, his cum spilling out of you in a way that made him groan. You crawled further up his body until your pussy was hovering above his face. He didn’t question you, only opening his mouth for your to descend onto. 

Tasting both of your cum mixing together wasn’t something he ever expected to do before. It was proving to be something he thoroughly enjoyed doing, however. He gazed up your body, lapping and sucking you clean. He would keep eating you out until you came if you let him. He’d lie there on the floor for as long as you wanted him to as you sat on his face.

You soon pulled back, a hissed moan coming from you. “That’s enough, baby. You did so well.”

Levi grinned up at you, though his cheeks felt tired from sucking so much. “Th-Thank you.”

You laughed softly, moving back enough to be able to kiss him proper. “The next time I send those thoughts your way, I want you to go to my room and wait for me. Alright?”

He nodded, head feeling heavy. “I’ll run there.”

You giggled and he felt embarrassed to have spoke without thinking. He wasn’t really lying, though. He would be willing to do what you wanted him to do, even without the sex.

“Good boy, Levi.”


	2. Belphie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphie part! Will follow the same theme as previous chapter, time to lewd Belphie :3

Belphie and Beel were in their shared room, playing a board game while the older twin snacked on chips he had laying around. It got on the board and it was rather disgusting, but Belphie didn't mind. It was always adorable to see Beel being so enthusiastic about food, even if no one could solve how his stomach could take so much. Oh. It was his turn again. He rolled the dice, and moved his figure. "Ahh not fair you get to the pizza tile first!" Belphie chuckled. He didn't really understood the game, despite currently playing it. It was Beel's wish to spend time with him and he couldn't refuse.

Suddenly his mind drifted to you, how you would pout cutely when he teased you. But your expression changed in a flash. Before he could take a proper look at it, you ran off. He was left standing there, a bit baffled by this vision.

"Belphie?" The voice of his twin snapped him out of the trance. "Hm?"

"It's your turn."

"Oh." He looked back at the board, but his mind couldn't seem to focus on playing anymore. "I'm sorry Beel, can we continue this other time?" The twin nodded, not asking anymore questions. It made Belphie smile and he got up and headed for the dinning room where he saw you run off to in his head. It's not probable you'll be there, but it gives him something to do before he goes to sleep again. Lately he has not been spending much time with you, asleep when you had time and awake when you were not around. It made him long for you, his being and soul missing your presence.  
He almost regretted his decision though, when he found almost everyone in the dinning room, even Lucifer who was usually busy. He sighed. Just his luck. He looked around the room but you were not there.

"Looking for _her_?" Asmo asked slyly, splawled in his chair comfortably, but elegantly. He snorted and wanted to leave, but Asmo stopped him. "She told me she will be coming soon, don't you want to wait?" _Asmodeus?_ Why would you tell Asmo where you are when you haven't been with him properly for that long? He felt bitter taste of envy bubbling inside him, but sat down anyway, pretending not to hear Asmo's suspicious giggle.

Then you were coming in, all gazes instantly turned to you, but you ignored them all and instead headed straight to him, without even greeting anyone. He couldn't help the possessive pride that welled up inside him at that even as he tried to surpress it. You wordlessly came to him and he was startled that you kissed him as soon as he was in reach. His eyes widened a bit at that but gladly returned the kiss. But then he could feel your hand traveling *downwards* cupping his crotch. He startled. You were doing it *in front of his brothers??* Even through the scandalous situation he couldn't help but get hard when your tongue passionately explored his mouth along with your hand slowly stroking him. Letting out a muffled moan into your mouth, he grabbed your shirt, wanting to bring you down with him, forgetting the presence of others.

Then he blinked, you were not there, his hands were gripping the chair, panting while his cock pressed uncomfortably at his pants. What? What just happened? Looking around showed you rested against the doorframe, eyeing him intently. Did he just imagine that? He bit his lip when the scene seemed to continue in his head, you slipping your hand into his pants feeling the veins throb under your grip.

He was highly aware of the stares his brothers gave him, his face felt hot both with embarrassment and lust. The vision of you on top of him didn't go away no matter how hard he tried to think about something else, it would always lead back to you. The imaginary you was slipping under the table and he shuddered, wanting to go somewhere private not on eye of all his brothers, but the imaginary version of him didn't move, so he gripped his chair tighter, stare glued to the table before him.

Why did he come here, that was a mistake! He silently cursed, teeth worrying at his lip in hope to surpress the moan that was trying to get out even if he didn't actually feel anything. He shifted in places trying to get some friction on his aching cock that was painfully confined in his jeans. But at the same time he was panicking. They know, there's no way they would be that stupid to not notice anything off with him and he refused to look at them.  
He shot you a desperate look, seeing you still smirking at him from the doorframe. You just chuckled at that.

 _Chuckled_ at his obvious struggle. There's no way it's from his own mind if he can't get it away at all. His imaginations could never be so real for him to even mistake it for reality. With how you were looking at him you had to know, had to do something with it. He gritted his teeth. The visions successfully clouded his mind with lust and he just wanted to go somewhere private and let you do whatever you wish with him. This made it even worse as he imagined all the things you could do with him. He held back a whimper when in his mind you pushed him backwards, giving yourself more space and took him into you, bouncing on him mercilessly, him moaning out helpessly for you at the pace.

 _"Please"_ he sent a thought through the pact to you. He saw your eyes widen in surprise before it went back to smirk. You were waiting. _"Please let's go somewhere else where you can have your way with me, then you can play with me as you like, just please-"_ "Hng-" he cut himself off with grunt when he came from you in his imagination.

Finally you decided to take mercy on him, walking up to him with innocent smile that betrayed nothing of your true thoughts.

"I'll be taking him then." You said to the others playfully and guided him out of the room. The doors barely closed and he stumbles, legs wobbly. "What, do you need help standing up?" You asked and slotted him against the wall, putting your leg in between his, effectively supporting his weight on his crotch. Belphie let out a choked moan at that, the pressure almost painful but his hips jerked forward anyway, trying to grind against your leg. You only laughed and pulled away.

"Come on, not here. Unless you want to be heard that badly?" You waited for a second for his response. It was meant to be a joke but he surprised himself by actually considering it. "Here I'll even dispell it for a second." Then the obtrusive lewd thoughts of you on him were gone and with his mind clearer he was now aware of his aching erection and the fact his arousal wasn't caused *only* by the thoughts you put into his head. He chuckled weakly and tried to put himself together, at least enough until they were in your room, then he can let go for you.

He was spread on the bed for you, eagerly unclothed and he wiggled. "Please, you're such a tease, touch me already." He nearly whined, wanting to stroke himself but knew you wouldn't like him to. The feeling of slick slowly sliding down his shaft just made it more frustrating. You looked on with interest, naked as he was.

"Do you want me to blow you first? Think you can handle two rounds?"

"How come it's my choice now?" He laughed, but his breath hitched at the end when you gathered up the slick at his tip and started rubbing it there gently, sending shivers down his body.

"So even when I give you the choice you're leaving it to me? Looks like I was right not to ask before then." You smiled playfully and finally licked around his head, sucking him off diligently. He didn't care about retorting your line with one of his own, too lost in the sudden wet heat of your mouth. His hips bucked on it's own accord, involuntary twitches that caused him to hit the back of your throat and him just being louder.

Belphie himself was surprised at how noisy he was, he must have been more pent up than he let himself know, so finally having you here for himself, giving him the best blowjob he ever experienced had him more on edge than ever. _"_ _You're throbbing in my mouth. Are you enjoying it so much?"_ You asked in his mind, mouth still slurping him down, being wet and messy about it. When he didn't answer and only moaned again you stopped, causing him to whine almost instantly like an abandoned puppy, looking at you as if you wronged him.

You were probably too harsh considering the lack of interaction between you two and your conscience wanted to go back to pleasuring him, to hear his moans. But hearing him say it out loud? You wanted to hear it. Hear him moaning out how it feels when you're pleasuring him. Even then you went to kiss him, which he didnt seem to mind at all fortunately. After pulling back you whispered to his lips.

"Say it out loud Belphie. I want to hear your talk to me." With that you changed your thoughts, instead moving to slowly insert him into yourself, his slick still plenty on his length.

He twitches in surprise, your tight heat slowly swallowing him inside was the most delicious torture he ever experienced. Then you started to move and his hands blindly grabbed onto your hips, desperate to ground himself.

You felt pleasantly full, his cock stretching your inner walls that convulsed around him. You purred like a well fed cat and wouldn't really mind staying like this. If Belphie was less desperate he would think about it as well, you were sure. Little reminder to yourself to mention it later in front of him. But now you craved satisfaction probably as much as your boyfriend did. One full slow thrust up and down and it was addicting. You quickly sped up, his moans and the lewd noises of your joining just fueling you more.

"A-aaahh! D-Do I- hah, still need to- ah!" You inwardly reprimanded yourself for not being patient enough, but this was good too.

"What do you think?" Your heavy pants warmed his already red face, you were practically breathing into each other now. You didn't hesitate closing what little gap was between you and slotted your open mouths together. It was messy, breathless kiss, one that conveyed the lust for each other after not being together in a while.

You ground your pelvis on him, taking him as deep as you can and his hips twitched, back arching. He seemed unable to form any more words, and while you were not very loud yourself your mind didn't want to focus on anything but the feel of _him_. You wer getting close and wanted more. It was at times like this you regretted your weak physique, thighs trembling on either side of his hips.,

"Belphie- _please_ " your desperate whisper tickled his ear. He seemed to understand, strengthening his grip on you as he started thrusting upwards into you in earnest. The sudden fast pace had you moaning out loud, body tense and quivering, so close to the edge. A few more thrust with his strength was enough to have you undone, his arms clung to you, desperate to have you close when you both lost yourself in orgasm.

A few minutes must have passed, with the both of you lying in each others arms. His breathing calm now, Belphie noticed a few red scratches on his chest. It made him smile to himself, you of course seeing his change of expression. He stopped you when you tried to get up, wordlessly asking to stay like this for just a bit more. Listening to your breathing, the warmth of your body on top of his and the sweet post-orgasm tiredness in his limbs - he wanted to enjoy this longer. It made him feel peaceful, like nothing in world mattered except the sound of your heartbeats. His slender fingers lazily caressed your hair, the smile not being able to leave his face.


End file.
